The party
by bobomc03
Summary: I had to upload this story again sorry but the story is about this teifling who has to go through some ... Stuff and not in the sexytime way
1. disclaimer

I do not own ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY I WILL BE USEING THIS AS A ONE TIME DISCLAIMER

don't be salty


	2. Chapter 1

One fine afternoon two "gentlemen" were hedging into a town known as new Greece with one figure creeping behind them. one of the two men was a tiefling he had horns like a goat that came out of the side of his head they were no more than 4,1/2 inches in length. His eyes were scary even by tiefling they had blood red irises but other than that they were normal human eyes. He had a build similar to a merfolk tall and long with broad shoulders. the other man was a dwarf he had midnight black hair brown eyes and skin was earthen grey. He was bulky even by dwarf's standards. the figure behind them was human with fair skin fair figure she had long brown hair piercing blue eyes. as they entered the town they were stopped by an Elven guard that told them in elvish "Hey you demon, dwarf no entry" the tiefling replied also in elvish surprisingly "oh, why not this town is not just elves it has humans and Halflings so why are we not allowed in is it that we are not elves or Halfling or human. Oh, I know why is it that I'm a tiefling"

the mysterious female behind them gasped in surprise alerting the tiefling he told the dwarf to stay there he had to check something out. The tiefling cast Hellish rebuke around the female then he asked in a happy go lucky voice "So who are you."

"none of your business" the woman said.

"will you tell me your name if the fire goes away and I tell you mine" The tiefling asked.

debating in her head "yes" she said.

"great. My name is Daemon my friend calls me Dom"

the fire subsided and the woman spoke

"my name is Rachel" she lied

Dom was un convinced "Ok what's your real name" as he said this his voice was no longer happy go lucky it was terrifying. he cast appearance change, now to the woman he looked as if Dom had grown wings and his eyes were now glowing red.

"ok, ok my name is Riley" the woman said terrified

"good now Riley why were you following us?" Dom asked

"I was just going to get some supplies and saw you, you know the predigests on tieflings" Riley exclaimed with fear ever present in her eyes. Dom willed the spell to be over and it was, out of nowhere he asked his happy go lucky voice back "you want to come with us we are going around from town to town I'm sure Thor here will agree to it maybe you can find some adventure along the way, it's dangerous to go alone here take this" he said giving her a piece of steak jerky he was snaking on. "you look hungry" Riley took and ate the piece quickly.

"thank you" she said when the two of them were back at the gate she cast suggestion on the guard. "you will let us pass we are no threat to you or the town"

a glaze came over his eyes and he allowed them passage. Riley asked where the tavern and inn were as she got direction Thor said in dwarvish dwarfish "why'd you bring her along?"

Dom replied also in dwarfish "cuz she got lots of magic plus er interests align with ars" Thor was happy with this answer.

"ok the tavern and inn are right next to each other so let's get a job and a room for the night." Riley said, "oh Your paying for my room Dom."

the dwarf snickered. Dom sighed "Ok two rooms it is then your bunking with the dwarf single bed I don't think I have enough coin for three rooms" he said smugly. she cast suggestion "you will pay for three room"

"OK no need to bring magic into this" he said unfazed "go to the tavern I'll be there in a minute." as he walked off. at the tavern, the tavern the bartender asked Thor what he would like to drink he replied, "The strongest thing ye have here lass Oh and one for her too" just then Dom came back with a cocky grin on his face as he pulled out one coin he said, "drinks are on me" everyone in the tavern cheered. "so how many gold coin ya got on yer outing"

"not gold platinum" Dom said happily. after later that night the dwarf and tiefling hauled out a drunk woman that was babbling on about one thing or another "So, Dom you may only need two rooms if yer up for a little adventuring just you and me if ya know what I mean."

"no" Dom said. as he was saying this she cast suggestion on him

 _"oh come on it'll be fun"_

 _with that he got a glaze over his eyes as well. "Ok" Dom said. the dwarf completely unaware that she had done anything to him until he saw his eyes. "damn, she's good" he said chuckling to himself. the next day after they both got down stairs_

 _"uh Riley why did you use magic to make me ... agreeable?"_

 _her face paled. so that's what she did last night. Then in a quieter voice he said,_

 _" Do not do that again"_

 _"ok" Riley said after a minute. after they were all down stairs Thor said, "have fun last night?"_

 _Dom said something in dwarvish. " hahaha, you daft idiot" Thor said " of course she did," Dom replied again in dwarvish. "ah don't blame her she had some special dwarven beer you of all people should know that if made correctly it's basically a love potion with alcohol" the dwarf said laughing. "true that Thor" Dom said._

 _"ugh my head" she had just noticed that she had a pounding headache. "eer have this lass" the dwarf gave her a vile of grey potion. she drank and the pain went away. after they left the inn they were greeted by an Elf that said, "so you want to go on a quest?" she asked._

in elvish Dom said, "Are we going to get paid"

"oh, quite handsomely" the elf said

"so, where are going" Dom asked

"to the castle up north" the elf said

"who lives there?" Dom asked

"the queen of succubae Lidia, with a death knight as a bodyguard and a lich as an advisor as well as an entire kingdom of demons and tiefling slaves" the elf said more and more fear as the tiefling who was the most inclined to be their leader was getting more and more angry.

Dom's voice was devoid of all sympathy for those he was about to face, and his eyes had turned to pure blood red with a red mist like energy was flowing out from them.

daemon voice was like silk, but his tone was as sharp as his sword "should we leave survivors of the slavers?"

"no" the elf said calmly

"good" Dom Said with a sociopathic giddiness to it "Thor get to a forge and anvil"


	3. Chapter 2

hi I know my writing sucks but hey people have bugging me to put it out there so idk

chapter 2

When Thor and Dom got to the forge Dom gave Thor a very special gift 20 Mithril ingots and 10 silver ones also Dom gave Thor his cloak.

"Thor you know what to do" Dom said

after Thor was done he handed Dom a Fish scale hood and cape that was attached to the cloak and on both sides concealed by cloth it made no noise and was just as light as before. Dom was also given a Mithril 1 handed rapier with a silver coating on it with a fine leather grip.

"the weapon is naturally magic a does double to anything even remotely demonic" Thor said "what will ya name it?"

"Demon slayer," Dom wisped.

Then the tiefling saw something that filled him with psychotic glee.

there was an army of weak demons and skeleton. as the party saw half of the battle was won with just Dom and Thor but they were about to die and then riley cast cure wounds and a little before the battle was over Thor jumped out and there was fear in his eyes. after the dust settled a few moments later they saw why. Dom's horns had grown his tail was moving around furiously but his face that was the scariest part blood splattered across his face there was a psychotic smile. The eyes, the eyes were nightmare fuel for eternity they were pitch black and had a mist fuming out of both of them. The tiefling was about to kill the elf woman but then Riley cast suggestion " _Stop!_ " Dom flinched and got a glaze in his midnight black eyes they returned to normal with the glaze still there. " _calm down. tell us what that was?_ " Riley commanded. Dom's voice was forced and looked like he didn't want to answer " _I was enraged and cast change to have the entre army saw me like that the rest of this is me losing control of my emotions._ " his tail slowed down and went back to where it had been concealed his horns shrank and mostly disappeared but you could see that they just look like baby horns that could be concealed with a hood or helmet. the glaze was still present. Riley look at Dom's sword the greenish silver tint was gone it was now it was replaced with a blood red tint. just then a man wearing a rust colored robe. the man said "I am a cleric of Erythnul's, I have blessed the blade it does more damage the more blood it draws."

"ooh how fun" Dom said psychotically

"oh, it also makes the owner mad functioning but still mad" the cleric said.

"You drittsekk why did you have to make him mad!?" Thor raged

"well, it was either him or me, so I choose him well I could always send it to that Halfling" the man said

Thor raged "do it or I swear you I wi-"

" ok done" the man interrupted

Dom was no longer laughing but seething at the man that was no longer there then he saw the Halfling that was laughing on the floor. Dom threw his dagger at it. it hit it in the eye and it died. Thor picked up the dagger and handed back to Dom. Thalia got the party to the outskirts of the entrance forest that leads to the castle. just then a woman ran out of the woods. the Talia immediately distrusted the woman along with Dom and Thor, but Riley had trusted them instantly. the girl had fair skin, brown eyes, an almost elvish build, and deep red hair. her clothes were tattered she looked hungry thirsty and tired. Thals cast suggestion " _so what's your name love_ "

"my name is Jakie" the woman said gasping for air. thals could tell something was off about her she was telling the truth but she was also something she not telling them.

"What's yer full name lass" Thor asked

"my, my full name?" Jakie asked.

"yes lass" Thor said patiently.

Jakie cast mass suggestion on the party "it is normal for my culture to have no last name, and you will take me with you." everyone but Dom got the glaze over their eyes and that was because he tuned her out because he felt her demonic aura of a succubus. (shit he was the target) Jakie thought. Dom grabbed Demon slayer he put the blade of the sword on Jakie's neck and said in a serious voice "release my friend and my companions you leech."

Jakie cast mass suggestion again with more power " _I do not have your friends under any spell"_

"you had a good plan but when I was walking over here I decided to buy a few things," Dom said. he held up his left hand and on his middle finger was a silver band with a pink gem on it.

"It's a charm protection ring It protects me against suggestion spells," Dom said the sword still on her throat. Jakie put her hands up. "ok you got me but you were not my target" she said

"oh, who was the elf, the human or the dwarf?" Dom said

"the elf" Jakie lied

"really ok, who was your real target" Dom said his voice laden with distrust.

"ok you were the target,"

"why"

"Because you killed an entire army of demons, and you seem to be just what the queen is looking for in a slave,"

you could swear it got a few degrees hotter.

"really, well I guess I should go meet my new master," Dom said with a sadistic smile.

"what?" Jakie asked.

"let's go meet your queen," Dom said

"ok put the sword and follow me" Jakie said

as she was saying this Dom was putting potions of invisibility in everyone pockets then he put his sword away. "ok but tell them to go someplace safe" Dom said.

she did that and tried to put cuffs of Dom.

"what are you doing?" Dom asked, "I'm coming willingly no chains are necessary,"

"fine follow me" Jakie said

a day later they arrived at the castle.

"here's your new home" Jakie said

Dom just scoffs as the gate opens. what Dom sees infuriates him but he keeps an emotionless face. there are tiefling children in chains. The doors to the throne room open they walk in they see a lavish throne with a beautiful woman sitting on it she had blue hair, green irises, fair skin, and an aura that made Dom want to kneel, he didn't.

"Hello Queen Liberian, right?" Dom said in infernal


	4. Chapter 3

this chapter gets weird I don't like it as much but it has to be in the story I guess... :P

_ _(Note: due to everyone being able to speak infernal unless told infernal is spoken)_

"Ah, it's Empress Lidia" she said. the death knight looked ready to kill Dom.

"Of course, my lady" Dom said politely.

"I assume that my servant told you what you are here for,"

"yes, and I will accept it on two conditions,"

"oh, what's that?"

"release all other tiefling slaves, and I am treated fairly as in not whipped beaten or anything of the sorts but no one can attack me on your order."

"can my people have slaves of other races?"

"Yes of course, I don't care but no dwarfs,"

"deal"

all Dom did was nod.

Later in Dom's private quarters

Dom heard something near his door.

His door opened to the Empress herself.

"Interesting sword you have here," she said holding demon slayer.

"would you like to know about it?" Dom said

"Shure" she said

"It is a Mithril one handed rapier with a silver coating. the blade is 3, 1/2 ft in length double edged leather handle blessed by a minor god. oh, and I'm keeping it," Dom said as he raised his hand the sword flew out of her hands as it flew into his hands he caught it without looking as he placed into a case and locked it.

"why do you want to keep it?" the empress asked interest peaked.

"My friend made it" Dom said sadly.

oh well then in that case keep it," she said

"why are you acting like we are equals I appreciate it but curios." Dom asked.

"I just acquired you because of a bet."

"what kind of bet?"

"low risk high reward kind of bet"

"and you lost?"

"Yes"

"so, what did you losing entail?"

"I had to get a slave and keep him forever and if you escape I have to find and kill you or you kill me."

"what were the rewards?"

"freedom for all slaves in another empire"

"oh, so you had a small comparably risk, what was the bet?"

"the bet was that I had to kill all of the elves in the town to the south,"

"oops my bad"

"no, no, no you had the right to kill all of them I choose the most awful soldiers that didn't follow orders and killed women and children."

just then there was a bell.

"Ah get your food and go back here then bring your plate to the kitchen, here's a map" the empress said, "I will be doing the rest of the bet tomorrow,"

"Yes malady," Dom said

after he ate and slept he awoke to knocking at his door after he checked if he was decent he said "enter"

It was the Qu-empress.

"oh shit" Dom said.

"to be fair I did do the first thing" the empress said as she cast suggestion

" _get on the wall."_

 _"_ How about no" Dom said warily.

" _As your mistress, I demand you get on the wall_ ," she said using all of her power.

the glaze took over his eyes as he got on the wall

" _take off whatever makes you resistant to my magic_ ,"

he took of the ring and put it in his pocket.

Dom's will was demolished as she was still using her full power.

seeing the infatuation in his eyes she lessened her power usage to her normal level.

" _what do you ask mistress"_ Dom said.

" _put the ankle chain on,"_ she said.

after a day of torcher, the effect wore off there was a new addition to his room. under his bed on the wall there was a chain with an ankle clasp on it. knowing what to do he put it on his will was gone the only thing keeping him motivated was the picture of his friend and brother Thor, he brought with him. the pain of the scars he had was still present. As he fell into a dreamless sleep. When he awoke he was greeted to a figure with its hands out over him with a green light coming out of them as the scars changed from looking like he had gotten them yesterday they looked like he had gotten them years ago.

"uh what" Dom said still in his sleepy haze.

"ah good your awake that means you can eat," the figure said.

"not hungry" Dom lied sleepily.

"Yes, you are eat," the figure said.

as he ate the figure left he looked around his small room it was longer than it was wide it had a bookshelf a desk and chair and another door that he had not entered from. he had a bard window that went around two walls the outside was he tried to remove the brace but there was no chain on it he checked the that he entered from door it was a standard lock door he attempted to leave as soon as he got within grasping distance of the handle a purple chain appeared on the brace connecting it to the wall. well at least I can still read or write. he walked over to the bookcase and selected a book to read he looked at the title _the story of Billy Punchyface._ Ah the classic story which was first told by Eloy the Bard. Dom thought as he plopped down on his bed he began to read the day disappeared and magic candles appeared and lit with blue flames that made the whole room light up like it was day.

so, he continued to read then he put in the book mark in the book and put it away. as he was doing this Lidia walked in the door.

"ah I see you know how to read and subsequently write" she said.

"yes, I do quite enjoy them both," Dom said.

just then on the empty wall three more metal squares appeared in a square with one point missing then the one under his bed disappeared and completed the square. He walked over to them and put his hands and feet in the correct positions. just then three more. braces appeared on his other leg and wrists. the chains were now there, and the empress stood there with whip and an object he couldn't recognize. she cast suggestion and said, " _hello Dom are you ready for today answer honestly."_

with the glaze instantly taking over his eyes as he did not want to fight it.

He answered, " _willing and ready._ " If not for the glaze in his eyes she would not believe him

" _raise your head_ " she said. as he raised his head she noticed that he had a look of acceptance and a lack of care. after about two hours she stopped with the whip and put it away. the chains let him move as he moved he noticed every time he stopped he herd Lidia's say _keep going_. so, he did then the chains disappeared when he got on the bed Lidia gave him a vile with red liquid in it. " _drink"_ she commanded so he did. then she did something he was not prepared for she drank from a similar vile only difference was that the liquid was pink. the new scars were fading and then he had an urge to sit as the empress' feet she spoke without any magic in her voice "bring me a chair." her voice was like silk so relaxing so trustworthy and so he did what he was told. she watched as he brought her the chair at his desk and put it to where she could sit down in it then sitting down himself at her feet completely submissive this impressed her. all the potion did was make it, so he thought of her as his superior and that was it. Sadly, the potion was only temporary but no matter she thought. As Dom's will waned he looked at the picture on his wall of Thor and himself then Dom smiled, and it was a true smile. "So, after today you are going to begin training," Lidia said.

all she got was silence and a nod. this surprised her, she didn't know much about his past. then she had an idea "tell me how you got to this point in your life."

" I was raised by a warlock elf father (no biological) and a bard tiefling mother. after I was 7 I was almost killed by my father and then I killed both parents hey they betrayed my trust I am 17 now. from there I went from town to town where I met Thor. he and I were good friends eventually but now we are like brothers to each other."


	5. Chapter 4

"Three years ago, I lost a brother, the tiefling known as Daemon, we were friends and brother from the beginning and to the end, now we avenge him and kill that pile of shit succubus empress," Thor said now covered in Mithril full plate and was holding a war hammer made of Mithril and coated in silver with the dwarvish word for brother engraved. Thalia was on his left wearing an elegant dress and holding a book. on his right was the bard Riley she had the same clothes as she had three years ago but they were lined with Mithril and she was holding a violin instead of a flute. In front of them they had an army of mixed races but all willing soldiers.

as they approached the castle they were faced with something they didn't expect, a tiefling with a mask and a hood on but the hood had holes for the horns. the tieflings cloak wasn't the only thing that was mysterious, he had throwing knives on his thighs he had a one handed long sword on his back with the cloak having yet another hole for easy access to the weapon. the gloves had blades attached to the wrist (assassin's creed syndicate hidden blade) On the other arm there was a black metal appendage with a flintlock where a hand should be. (now you may be asking how does this Cyborg thing live in the medieval world of D&D. one word MAGIC) The army stopped the "Tiefling" looked up and laughed, but It had no emotion behind it.

"Is this how you planned to kill the empress?" his voice familiar but distorted "you need to keep your information up to date especially when you are trying to kill a leader of any variety regardless of your opinion."

"what are you?" Talia yelled.

"nothing important," the thing replied, "so are you going to attack I mean that is what you are here for correct."

just then the army attacked along with Thor and Riley, Thalia stayed back she had a hunch.

the freak shot one of the soldiers and then pushed a button on its forearm. the flintlock popped out and he took out its sword there was a large click. next thing the original Party new the army was all incapacitated and the assassin was behind them. as everyone turned to face the freak of science and magic faces pale all except Thalia.

"ooh someone has an Idea on who I am," the assassin said commented the sarcasm in its voice very present.

"Dom?" was all Thalia could say before he took the mask off. It was in fact Daemon but there was something wrong clear streaks evident down his face and he had a happy smile that only Thor could tell was forced. Thor overcome with emotion ran toward his brother in arms. Dom knelt. Thor gave Dom a bro hug and then gave a friendly punch to his soldier.

"You Bastard" Thor Laughed "so as a Dwarf You and your gadgets are amazing what do you do?"

"well my arm is made of Chaos silver so it's almost indestructible but the cool part of it is," he reached into a satchel he was carrying and pulled out a Chaos silver hand with a few sticks coming out of the wrist. he put it where the sword had been on his arm. "click" the arm now had a functioning hand "It works just like a normal flesh hand see," Dom said as he moved his fingers up and down.

after they got back to town Dom started to pack up.

"Hey, Dom why, ya packing up?" Thor asked.

"The empress should be dead about," he looked at a clock "now."

In the distance, they heard a scream of agony. the scream was long and slowly faded and when it did fade Dom went to check the castle. It was no longer there.

"elf can you sense any demonic magic or life force?" Dom commanded.

"how did you know I could sense that kind of stuff?" Thalia asked outraged by the fact that he called her by her race in an insulting way.

"you're a witch are you not?" Dom asked in a sarcastic fashion.

then added "elf."

"yes, I am a witch and no I don't sense any fiendish devilish or demonic presence, other than you of course" she said the last part with malic clear in her voice. Dom looked at her then he shot her with a dart that came out of his pinky finger. he hit her in the thy and she went out like a light. Thor and riley looked at him surprised.

"what it was just something to keep her quiet nothing deadly at least not for her," Dom said picking the elf up and putting her on his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"let's go you guys have a house, room at the inn or something?" Dom asked lazily.

"yah we bought a house in town," Thor said. riley looked at Dom in surprise at lifting up Thalia.

Thor looked at her and laughed "you know how much an elf like her weighs lass probably eh fifty pounds or less,"

just then Thalia woke up enraged "Are you calling ME fat DWARF? and put me down you freak of science! "

Dom kept walking. Thalia cast thunder grasp. as she put her now electrified hands on his back she was dropped, and the arm was now short circuited.

"oh, come on now I have to replace all the copper in the entire arm" Dom said more disappointed that angry but still pissed " what was uncalled for."

"then you should have put me down freak," Talia said in a very annoying self-obsessed voice.

"Thor how much copper does one gold get me in this town?" Dom asked his dwarven friend.

"eh how much is in the arm?" Thor asked

"about two bars of wire" Dom said very pissed off.

"one gold 'll be enough but you may want to take it off while repairing it" Thor said.

Dom took of the arm he gave it to Thor and brought out its blueprints. he swapped them for the arm.

"I'm not fixing it you are I'm just buying and making the wires themselves your fixing it," Dom said laughing. a day later the arm was fixed and it was shock and waterproof. (Thalia did this feeling bad)

"Ok anyone else what to see what Dom can do?" Riley asked Thor and Talia.

"ya I was curious me self" Thor said. Thalia agreed.

"You know if you wanted to know you could have just asked" Dom said his head right next to Thalia's. everyone jumped. Dom laughed "Ok I could show you but I will need a sparring partner all weapons and armor allowed if I can beat all of you with One of my selection of attachments I will also be able to change attachments in between fights, also I'm not fighting a support role so Thor or Thalia you will both have to twice."

"DEAL," everyone said in unison.


	6. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" in an announcer voice Thalia said, "In this corner we have the assassin rouge Daemon,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley clapped. In the same dumb voice, she said " and in this corner, we have the fighter of Havoc Travok."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom had the hand attachment on but in his hand, was a shield. on his other was nothing but Thor knew better that that he knew that on Dom's wrist was a Swiss army knife of weapons./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor had his war hammer and full plate, but the hammer had some more mechanical things to it. "Begin" Thalia said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and with that Thor shot a lightning bolt at Dom. as Dom dodged he shot a grapple at a tree behind Thor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha you miss- oh shi-,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom kicked Thor down. the plate armor now had a foot shaped dent in it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""yes, Thor I did miss I was aiming for your arm," Dom quipped/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""oh you," Thor said as he got up and swung his hammer at Dom,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom shot a trip wire at Thor's feet. as the wire wrapped around Thor's legs Dom punched Thor in the face. Thor was out cold./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""next" Dom said sarcastically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom's hand was changed to a dragon's mouth. Thalia was wary of what this could do so she gave herself elemental resistance. when combat initiated Dom pulled out his sword and attacked the witch she didn't notice that he was wearing Mithril armor and so she attacked with thunder grasp as Thalia took hold of Dom he smirked, and it had no effected. she looked shocked and leaped away. as she was doing this Dom aimed his hand and out came a line of blue fire as he shot at her the flames didn't catch anything on fire but were still extremely hot. she cast suggest finding out what it was and without the ring Dom was unprepared and began to kneel. as he knelt Thalia asked, "what was that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""that was Heavenly fire or otherwise known as holy fire, it does damage to all humanoids and monsters but does nothing to the environment or buildings," Dom said Then his mind snapped out of it and he cast hellish rebuke and Thalia was burned into submission, but the flames kept going Thalia was about to be seriously injured when Thor tapped Dom on the shoulder. Dom snapped out of his rage and put the fire out. Riley cast lay on hands as she helped Thalia up and to a bed to rest. as everyone was licking their wounds they noticed it was night time. Dom went into the room he was given at the house and locked the door behind him. The rest of the Party got to bed as well but Riley couldn't sleep so she got up to get water. as she left her room she heard muffled cries and Thor's loud snoring. She followed the source and came upon Dom's door now she could hear better and the Cries were intermingled with soft no's and cries for help. she tried to open the door yet found it was locked so she tried to pick it with one of the spare lock picks around the house. she found the pick and attempted to open the door. she succeeded and found Dom curled up into a ball on the bed the weapons put away neatly and "hands" in the drawers as she came closer to the bed she could feel the intense sadness and horror that Dom was feeling she sang a soothing lullaby. as she sang she could see Dom relax a/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"bit and so she continued to sing. The next morning Dom woke up with the all too familiar feeling of someone next to him but this time it was different the person wasn't on top or bottom but beside him he took this as a good sign. the person stirred, and Dom tensed up. The "normal" greeting of "hi handsome" didn't greet him It was "just five more minutes please," Riley said sleepily as she felt Dom tense up beside her she felt a pang of guilt then she whispered, "hey its ok I'm not going to hurt you sh, sh,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Riley?" Dom asked fear present in his voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""yeah it's me" she said soothingly as she said this she took a moment to look herself over she had on a nightgown and underwear and he was wearing his pants and a shirt with one arm missing. When everyone was dressed, and down stairs Thor gave a knowing look to Riley and Dom. only Thalia had no idea what was going on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok so I have a question why were we hunting the succubus?" Dom asked hiding his emotions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She was taking slaves of all of the races but Tieflings," Thalia said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, really that's funny because when I was there that and humans were the only slaves there?" Dom thundered the blade on his wrist out. after his out burst Dom ran off to let off some steam/span the rest of the day was uneventful, so Dom decided to renovate the house he added a new room and furnished it with a table and chairs and magic holy fire candles around the room. It was a meeting room. Dom was about to go get lunch when a half-elf wander into the town she looks like a druid, but she had a hood on so, Dom couldn't see her face. So, being the untrusting sort, he did nothing, but he watched. Dom dashed up a tree and watched. she was acting normal enough but then she noticed him, waved and started walking over to the tree where he was hiding./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""so, stranger what's your name," the half-elf asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could ask you the same thing" Dom said then muttered something in thieves-cant to see if she knew it "/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hello there/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" the half-elf asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, nothing the names Dom, Yours?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ivy .R Nice to meet you Dom," she said extending a hand to shake. Dom took the opportunity to pull her up into the tree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ahh" Ivy yelped as her hood fell and she was beautiful chocolate brown hair that came down to the small of her back, Fair skin and piercing blue eyes with green ring intertwined in the brown./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not polite to stare Dom," Ivy said "but I guess it is only natural to try to find someone's weakness with the shit you've been through."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom was shocked and scared he he'd told no one not even Thor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""how do you know about that?" Dom asked getting ready to throw a knife at Ivy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""no need for that it's obvious the ruler that enslaved you was a succubus after all," Ivy said with a sad look in her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why are you here?" Dom asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""looking for you and your friends," Ivy said' "I am starting an adventurer's guild and I would like you and your comrades to join."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""let's get the party together and give your proposal I'll bring drinks," Dom chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ... /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, lass you're the reason this meeting was called," Thor asked curiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"almost everyone was sat in the new room Dom leaned against the wall behind Ivy as to have an easier time subduing her if need be. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah!" Ivy said enthusiastically, "I have a proposition for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's hear it then," Thalia urged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would like your help to start an adventurer's guild!" Ivy exclaimed, "and I wish that you would join me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm on board!" Riley said joyfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor paused, "How do we know we can trust you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom smirked before sipping his drink then sarcastically said, "why do you think I'm behind her Thor?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fair enough," Thor said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well If I wanted to attack you I would have done it already to kill you first" Ivy pointed to Dom and continued, "that would leave the rest of the team without a warning that I was coming and make it easier to kill the rest of you one by one, and given the fact I doubt I could even take out Dom even if I wanted to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""dang strait," Dom said half drunk, "I think that will be the last one for me tonight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good choice lad," Thor said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, do you accept the offer or not?" Ivy said hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ya Shure lass why not," Thor said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""oh, then the reason I believe you were taken because even amongst elves you are very good looking believe it or not," she said reluctantly. As Dom grew more and more enraged his horns grew his eyes became red and he grew wings that all of his clothing was somehow prepared for and they weren't bat wings but like wings of a fallen angel black as night and large like an eagle. Riley saw that this was no illusion and so she grabbed Dom and tried to calm him down. as soon as Riley started to move Dom started to calm down and when Riley got to Dom his wings were gone and the rest were slowly fading. "later I will get you back you for that and your ego will be popped even if I have to kill a village" Dom thought viciously./span/p 


End file.
